Drabbles ala Miraculous
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Drabble collection. Mostly fluff, friendship, romance and maybe a little sin.
1. Wait a minute, are you jealous?

**Drabble series started by filling multiple prompts, mostly found on Tumblr. Most will be fluffy and just plain cute, but some may go into semi-sin territory, not sure yet but better say something now XD**

 **Prompt: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

 **I own nothing canon, however Bumbleebee is my OC and she'll pop in from time to time. (You can find her profile on my deviantart, same name c:)**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Ladybug sputtered as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "No!"

Chat shared a quick, amused grin with their third partner before turning to his lady, "Oh, I think you are, Bugaboo~"

The spotted heroine huffed, "I am not! Why would I be?"

The black cat sauntered over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Because I've been hanging around with our other bee-witching partner of course!"

Said partner's giggles filled the air from behind her hands. The bee themed brunette buzzed lightly in the air as she joined Chat in with his teasing, "There's no need to feel that way, Bug! I only like Chat as a friend."

"And I feel the same, Bumblebee! My Lady here is the only one for me~"

Ladybug rolled her eyes and moved from under Chat's arm, "I am not jealous. I don't care that you guys are getting closer. It's actually good for our teamwork."

The leather clad hero sighed, "Oh, Ladybug, always looking out for the team. One of the reasons I adore you~"

"Chat."

Chat opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the beep of his miraculous, "Alas, I must go. Don't want to but I shall! Farewell, My Lady~ Till next time! And to you, Bee." And with that he was gone.

Ladybug sighed and rubbed her temples, "That cat..."

Bumblebee buzzed over and patted her shoulder, "There, there, Bug." She then let out a giggle.

"If you say anything about being jealous..."

"I'm not, I'm not..." Ladybug didn't trust her fellow hero's smile though. The bee had been around the cat too long, it would seem, "I'm just gonna say one thing...Denial's just not a river in Egypt~!"

Ladybug blinked as Bumblebee flew off before shouting, "I am not jealous!"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Poor LB XD She now has two excitable partners XD Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Don't you dare throw that snowba-!

**And here's a semi request/suggestion from my Bestie/Wife, Sword-of-Romance. Human!Kwami AU, fluff~**

 **Prompt: "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"**

 **I own nothing.**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"

Growls escaped the dark skinned boy as he wiped the offending snow off his face, bright green eyes narrowing into a glare toward the giggling red head. Said red head's blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she tried to muffle her giggles with a gloved hand. Some days her grumpy boyfriend made it too easy.

"That wasn't funny, Tikki!"

"Oh, I think it was, Plagg~" She grinned brightly, "You need to... _chill_ out!"

Plagg rolled his eyes, "And you say my puns are bad..."

Tikki giggled again, "They are~"

Plagg glowered at her before a wide grin grew on his face. Tikki, seeing the look and knowing nothing good was about to happen, started backing away, "Don't you dare, Plagg!"

"Don't dare what, My Sweet Lovely?" He asked, even as he knelt down and scooped up a handful of snow.

"Plagg..."

"Tikki..."

The sweets loving girl squealed and ran off, allowing her boyfriend to chase after her, a ball of snow in his hand. Laughter and joyful cries escaped the two as they ran around the park, the dark haired boy in the cat themed hat trying to hit his girl in the red and black spotted scarf with snowballs. At some point he lost her long enough to allow her to tackle him into the snow, both laughing.

Plagg gazed up at her, taking her in flushed face as she laid on his chest, ignoring the cold seeping though his jacket, "Hi."

She giggled, "Hi."

He leaned up and rubbed their noses together before chuckling, "Your nose is cold."

"So yours. We should go inside for something warm."

"Hmmm...A nap?"

"I was thinking hot chocolate but I think I can compromise on a nap too."

He grinned before sitting up with her in his lap, "Then shall we, Lovebug~?"

"We shall, Kitty-Cat~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **3 I just love Plakki~ I need more of them in the show. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. If you keeping looking at me like that

**This randomly became DJWifi but hey not complaining XD Short and just the tiniest bit sinful (Not really). The rating for this is now T.**

 **Prompt: "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

She smirked, "Maybe that's the plan?"

A raised eyebrow, "That so?"

He watched a predatory like grin take over her face as she pushed him against a wall, "Yep." She then pressed her body against his before whispering in his ear, "Because whoever said I wanted to do it in a bed?"

"Alya..." He groaned, hands going to her hips and squeezing, trying to hold her still.

"A little hot under the collar, DJ?" She taunted, rolling her hips against his and reveling in another one of his groans.

"Y-you're enjoying this aren't you?" The novice DJ panted as his girlfriend snuck her hands under his shirt at the same she began to suck and nip at his neck.

The reporter rolled her hips again, "You bet I am~"

Groaning, Nino somehow found the strength to flip their position and pressed Alya against the wall, "Maybe I want to be in charge this time?"

She gave a low and sultry laugh before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, a leg hooking around his hip before she arched into him, "Well then...show me what you got, DJ~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Hope you enjoyed. XP**


	4. You heard me Take It Off

**I can't do angst, I try but I can't. So this isn't really angsty and was orginally thought about to be sin but nope XD Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

"Princess..."

"Don't you 'Princess' me!" Marinette snapped as she stood facing her boyfriend, hands on her hips, "You're hurt and I know it."

"I'm fine." He said firmly, trying not to let it show how 'fine' he actually was while lightly holding his side.

"Adrien. Sit down and take off your shirt. Let me see."

They glared at each other, neither budging, before the blonde finally sighed as he broke eye contact. Walking slowly over to their bed he sat down heavily before shrugging out of his shirt, hissing at the pain in his side.

Marinette gasped when she saw just how bad it was. The akuma had really hit him hard, his side was an angry red, the edges only just starting to turn purple. She sat down beside him and reached towards him before stopping, hands hovering. It covered almost half his torso and she was certain he must have a few cracked ribs.

"Adrien...Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Didn't want you to worry, Princess." He sighed when he watched her frown at him, "And okay I didn't know it was that bad until after Plagg had left the ring..."

The young fashion designer sighed, "We should go to hospital...but since I know you'll say that'll cause questions."

"Not my fault I technically wasn't anywhere near the attack..." He mumbled petulantly.

She glared at him, "So it looks like we have to treat this here."

"At least we have experience."

"That's nothing to be proud of!"

He tried to chuckle but groaned in pain, "I know, I know." He looked at her worried face, "Hey, I'm pretty sure nothing's cracked this time."

"But we don't know that for certain..."

"Don't worry." Came Plagg's voice as he floated in holding a piece of Camembert, "As soon as I eat and have a nap, we can transform and let the magic heal you."

"You'll willingly transform?"

The tiny cat shrugged, "What? I don't like seeing my chosen hurt. A few relaxing hours as Chat will set anything internally right. Externally you'll have to deal with."

Adrien and Marinette both smile gratefully at the kwami before he floated back out to find Tikki.

"I'm going to go find some pain killers and get you an ice pack, okay?"

"Alright." Adrien leaned over, wincing slightly at the movement before kissing her forehead, "I'll be more careful next time, promise."

Marinette didn't look like she believed him, they both knew better, but nodded anyway, "You may have to take a sick day tomorrow if you're still hurting."

He smirked, "Shame. At least I'll have a super cute nurse to take care of me~"

She rolled her eyes, "Hush. Now lay back and try to relax okay?"

"As you wish, My Lady~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **See? Not really angst XD And with a dash of fluff as always.**


	5. Before you decide to murder me

**Okay so I was trying to post these in order of their numbers in the list I got these from, despite what order I write them in...decided not to worry about it XD**

 **Prompts: "Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…"**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…"

Marinette crossed her arms and tapped her foot, Ladybug coming out full force in her stance and expression, "Well then, explain."

Adrien rubbed the back of his head nervously as he glanced around their very messy kitchen, "Well you see, the girls wanted to make cookies for you for when you came home. So that's what we did but we kind of got into a flour war..."

"I won!" Marceline, the five year old, chirped proudly from where she hid behind her fathers legs.

The blonde man patted her head gently, "Yes, thank you, Marcy." Green eyes flicked back to his wife as he prepared to tell the next part of his tale, "And then the girls decided they wanted a treat for all their hard work cause the cookies were still too hot to eat. So we were going to have milkshakes."

"Cold." Aimee, the three year old, mumbled from next to her sister.

"Right. Anyway...um...Well...Marcy kind of hit the button before I could put the lid on and yeah..." A glop of ice cream then fell from the ceiling to conclude his story.

Marinette took in her family, a guilty looking Adrien, a smiling Marceline and a wide-eyed Aimee, all covered in flour and milkshake. She sighed and shook her head, "Alright. Girls, we're gonna go take a bath and you, Mr. Agreste," Adrien winced slightly at being reduced to 'Mr. Agreste', "Will clean up this kitchen."

"Yes, Dear."

"I don't wanna take a bath." Marceline whined as Aimee toddled over to her mother.

"Go on, Kitten." Adrien coxed gently, "Go get cleaned up or Plagg will groom you."

The dark haired child scrunched her face up before joining her mother and sister. Adrien watched them go off before looking around the messy kitchen and sighing, he'd really done it this time.

A little while later Marinette was sitting in the living room with two freshly washed children. She was gently brushing Aimee's light blonde hair as Marceline played on the floor when Adrien appeared in the doorway, still covered in flour and looking guilty.

"Kitchen is clean, My Lady. And dinner's in the over."

The fashion designer looked up and let a small smile grace her face, "Thank you for cleaning and you didn't have to make dinner. It was my turn."

He shook his head, "Wanted to."

Sighing, the young mother placed Aimee next to her sister and walked over to her husband, crossing her arms, "You know better than to let them try to get more sweets than they need."

He chuckled, fully expecting this from her, "Yes, I know. But, Mari! You know how cute our girls are!"

"Yes, I do know." She shook her head, a fond smile playing on her face, "Doesn't change the fact that you should have said no to the milkshakes...and not have let Marcy help."

"Yeah..."

Marinette finally let out a giggle, "Go clean up, Kitty. I'll finish up dinner, alright?"

"As you wish, My Lady." He then kissed her quickly, careful with his still messy form, "And hey! At least the cookies turned out!"

"Cookies?!" Their daughters cried out.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Of course, they heard that." She mocked glared at Adrien, "Go on, you're a mess. I'll handle these two."

Adrien chuckled, "I'm going, I'm going. I love you, Purr-incess~"

"I love you too. Now shoo."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Family fluff~! Marceline and Aimee are owned by me.**


	6. Kiss me, Quick!

**More human!Kwami cause I love them so~**

 **Prompt: "Kiss me, Quick!"**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Kiss me, quick!"

"Tikki, wha-!" Plagg's inquiry was cut short as he was dragged down by Tikki's hands on his hoodie to her lips.

The dark haired boy was shocked to say the least, unsure as to why the short redhead wanted to kiss him like this. However he soon found himself not caring as he sank into the kiss, bright green eyes closing as his floundering hands wrapped around her waist to drag her closer.

Tikki breathed in sharply though her nose as he began to kiss her back. She let her arms wrap around his neck, hands getting tangled in his hair as she stood up on her toes, deepening the kiss. Plagg tightened his grip on her waist, holding her up as their lips moved together.

Eventually he pulled back slowly and watched as Tikki's blue eyes fluttered open, a dazed sort of smile appearing on her face, "Wow..."

"Yeah...Wow." He was only slightly surprised that he sounded just a breathless as she did, "Not complaining...but what was that about?"

The redhead hummed, "You know...I can't seem to really recall."

He chuckled, "That so?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Shame." He said before nuzzling their noses together and leaning in for another kiss.

Tikki hummed against him before returning the gesture, their surroundings dissolving around them once more. Unknown to the two, they had a small audience.

"Told ya she'd do it~" Gloated a short blonde girl, a smug smile on her face as they watched Tikki and Plagg kiss, Tikki's foot popping into the air like in the movies.

Her companion merely grumbled and crossed his arms. He glared at the blonde when she giggled before marching off, "I'm so making fun of them when they're done..."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **I'm still a little iffy on this one in places but it's Plakki so... Characters at the end are the OC Kwami of myself (blonde girl, Bee Kwami-named Hunny) and my bestie (Frog themed Kwami-named Chocc).**


	7. I swear it was an accident

**Another drabble and more DJWifi!**

 **Prompt: "I swear it was an accident."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"I swear it was an accident."

Alya's golden-hazel eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she crossed her arms and sat back in the chair, glaring at her husband, "That so?"

"Yes! You know I'd never purposely delete one of your stories!" Nino said desperately, wanting her to understand just how sorry he was. "I was just using your computer for a second! And then Bianca started crying and you know if she isn't calmed down soon enough Pierre will start and I guess I pressed the exit button too many times or something cause when I came back, everything was gone! And I really have been trying to fix it and I'm really, really sorry."

Alya watched as he hung his head in defeat and after a moment couldn't help but snicker at him, soon full blown laughing out loud. Nino's head snapped up and he watched as Alya just continued to laugh.

"Babe...?"

The reporter let a few more giggles out before smirking at the up and coming director, "Silly man. Do you really think I would leave something that important on my computer without having a backup?" She pulled a flashdrive out of her pocket with a flourish.

"...Seriously? Then why did you act mad at me?"

She snickered again, "Cause it's fun to mess with you~"

Nino pouted at her before cracking a smirk and chuckling. He then grabbed her hand and pulled out of the chair, "You're something else, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know~" She leaned up and kissed him quickly, "But you are too~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Good old DJWifi fluff XD Bianca and Pierre are owned by me (and yes they'll pop up again at some point XD)**


	8. Boo!

**Here we are! More family fluff! And to my dear guest reviewer, while chapters are more dictated by whatever prompt I get done I will try to do something a little more sinful for Adrienette soon but it probably won't go past the T rating c:**

 **Prompt: "Boo."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Boo!"

Marinette let out a surprised squeak and jumped slightly in the air at the sudden sound. Turning, she found the culprit, or rather _culprits_ , of her sudden heartrate. Standing behind her was her husband and young daughter grinning and giggling at their successful scare.

"Good job, Marcy~" Adrien cheered to the dark-haired little girl, "Pound it!"

"We scare Mama!" The two-year-old cheered, bumping her fist clumsily against her fathers.

"That was not funny." Marinette scolded, trying her hardest not to grin as she wagged her finger at them, "You're lucky I wasn't holding anything."

"Sorry, Mama.." Marceline frowned before reaching for her mother.

The young mother shook her head and took the toddler into her arms, "It's okay, Sweetling. Mama's not mad." She nuzzled the top of her daughters head gently, "Just no more scaring Mama till the baby's here, okay?"

Marceline's green eyes widen before she nodded quickly, "Yes, Mama!"

Adrien smiled at the two and wrapped his arm around Marinette, placing his free hand on her just beginning to show baby bump, "Apologies, Princess. Marcy thought it'd be funny."

Marinette hummed and leaned against him, looking up at him though her lashes before kissing his cheek, "I guess you're forgiven, Kitty."

He nuzzled the top of her head before kissing her cheek, "Je t'aime, My Lady~"

"Je t'aime, Kitty~"

"Hey!" Marceline squeaked, pouting at her parents.

Adrien laughed and scooped her out of Marinette's arms, "We love you too, Kitten!"

Marinette simply smiled and watched her two favorite people twirl around, hand on her stomach as happy laughter filled their kitchen.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Once again, Marcy is owned by me c:**


	9. The only thing I want is you

**Hey, who wants an update?! XD This one tried to be angsty but I still can't so angst so yeah, it's only like semi-angsty. But hey, there's kissing and implied sin.**

 **Prompt: "The only thing I want is you."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"The only thing I want...is you."

And with that broken confession a switch flipped and Adrien crashed his lips against hers. Marinette responded with equal fervor after a moment's hesitation, arms winding around his neck to hold him close. His hands cradled her face gently, thumbs wiping away tears before his arms moved around her waist.

Marinette gasped as he pushed her against the wall, Adrien taking the opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth and engage hers in battle. She moaned and arched into him, pressing soft curves against him as her fingers got tangled into his hair. She gave another gasp as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, pressing her against the wall as her legs wrapped around him.

I love you's were exchanged in gasping breathes and soon they found themselves in his bedroom, Marinette laying on his bed as he hovered above her. Both were flushed and panting, eyes dark with lust.

"If you want me to stop," Adrien said in short breathes as he took in her breathless form and kiss swollen lips, "Just tell me, alright?"

Marinette nodded in understanding before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her to kiss him again, lips melding together. The rest of them following soon after.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **This seemed like it would be apart of a bigger fic but who knows if I'll ever do a bigger fic, XD.**


	10. PILLOW FIGHT

**Family Fluff Time! Featuring the Agrestes and DJWifi fam! I own all the children that are mentioned!**

 **Prompt: "PILLOW FIGHT!"**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Wha-? Ah! Alya! What-Why-Hey-Stop! Alyaaaa! Come on-Ha! Stop! We-we're-adults!"

Alya stopped her barrage of sudden attacks to mock gasp at her best friend, "Mari! How can you say that?!"

A dark eyebrow raised, "Because we are?"

A mischievous grin grew on the reporters face before she raised her weapon once more, "Never too old!" And she began to hit her best friend, "Bi! Come help me knock some sense into Aunt Mari!"

A young dark haired seven-year-old girl, who had stopped playing when the attacks started, grinned and grabbed her own pillow, "Okay~!"

"Wha-Ow!" Marinette cried, trying to fight off the two, "Bianca! Alya! Stooop!"

"Never!"

"Aaah-hahaha! Marcy! Aimee! Help me!" The fashion designer called out to her own daughters.

The other seven-year-old grinned and with a vicious war cry began beating Alya's daughter with a pillow while her small blonde sister tried to hit her mother. Alya laughed and gently beat back the five-year-old giving Marinette a chance to grab her own pillow and retaliate.

Soon enough the living room was filled with laughter and playful jibes, teams quickly changing around. Unseen by the woman and girls, there were being watched by three pairs of eyes.

"Seems we're missing all the fun, huh Nino?" Adrien said, watching as Marceline helped Aimee tackle their mother.

"Yeah and how often do we get to catch girls having a pillow fight?"

Adrien laughed, "Oh yeah, this is what dreams are made of."

"Hey, Dad?" Bianca's twin's brother, Pierre, "Do you think we should help Mom and Bi?"

"Nah, Little Dude." The DJ/Film maker said, ruffled his sons hair, "They're tough, we should leave them to their fun."

Before they could leave though, the men and boy were hit with three pillows. Eyes blinked and they looked over to find the girls smirking victoriously at them. "If we're so tough," stated Alya, "Then why not take us on, DJ?"

"Afraid, Kitty?"

Nino and Adrien shared a look before glancing down at Pierre who nodded. The blonde smirked, "Not at all, My Lady."

"Attack!" Cried Bianca and Marceline before the laughter and taunting began anew.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **All the fluff! Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. I'm going for a swim Do you wanna join

**And now it's time for some Troll!Marinette! Because I love it when Mari's a troll XD**

 **Prompt: "I'm going for a swim. Do you wanna join me?"**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"I'm going for a swim. Do you wanna join me?"

Adrien looked up from his laptop to find his wife standing in the doorway of their kitchen, a robe wrapped around her and hair done up in a bun.

"Isn't it a little late for a swim?"

Marinette shrugged, a smirk playing at the tips of her mouth, "It's nice out right now, perfect weather for a swim if you ask me. So?"

The blonde gave a look to his laptop, "I really should finish this paper..."

She sighed, "Oh well..." The young fashion designer then twisted her shoulder enough to allow part of her robe to slip and reveal the skin underneath, "Guess I'll just have to enjoy the pool by myself."

Adrien watched as she sashayed by, hips swaying just so, before she let the other shoulder of her robe drop, revealing more bare skin. "Let me know if you change your mind~" She said with a wink over her shoulder.

The superhero gulped and turned back to his work, doing his best to ignore his tease of a wife. Especially when she started to project her delight at being in the water.

 _'Ignore wet, sexy, possibly naked wife, Ignore wet, sexy, possibly naked wife, Ignore wet, sexy, possibly naked wife...'_ He chanted in his head, trying, and failing, to work on his paper. Looking over it, he noticed he had started to type said chant and, blushing, erased the few lines that had nothing to do with his topic.

Adrien groaned as he heard Marinette call though the open door, "Are you absolutely sure you don't wanna come in~? The water's... _Puuurrrfect~!"_

Oh. Oh, that woman did _not_ just pun to bait him outside. Leaving the island where he was seated, the young physicist marched outside, only pausing slightly when he caught sight of Marinette hanging off the edge of their pools, bare arms and shoulders glistening in the moonlight, with a smirk playing on her lips.

"There you are, Kitty!" She chirped, "So glad you changed your mind~ I was getting lonely."

 _'No, Adrien! Do not let the vixen seduce you!',_ He shouted in his head. He stopped a few feet from her and crossed his arms, trying to look stern, "Did you really just pun to get me out here?"

She giggled, "Maybe~"

"Mari..."

"Come on," She beckoned him with her fingers, "It'll be fun~ You need to take a break anyway."

He observed her for a moment before, "I don't have my swim trunks."

Marinette hummed as her eyes roamed down and back up, "Who said you needed them?"

 _Mon Dieu_. Adrien felt his resolve crumbling, his Lady was such a tease.

The heroine knew she had won when he sighed, "Alright. ...Can I have a kiss first?"

"Mmm...I suppose~"

"You're not gonna pull me in are you?" She had a tendency to trick him like that.

"Of course not." She curled her finger, "Here, Kitty, kitty, kitty~"

Leaning down in front of her, Adrien leaned forward as she leaned up and kissed him. He felt and heard her lift herself out of the water, his hands going to her waist, which he found was blissfully bare, to help her out. Marinette placed her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss, trying not to smirk as she easily lured him into a false sense of security.

Adrien hummed into the kiss and let his hands trail down her waist onto her hips...her covered hip. He should have known. Pulling back he glowered at her, "You are a tease, Princess." And she really was, not only had she tricked him into thinking she was skinning dipping but she just happened to be wearing that one strapless bikini that resembled her alter-ego's suit.

"I know~" She giggled before kissing him again.

He huffed lightly into the kiss before reciprocating and allowing her to easily push him down onto the deck. She straddled him before breaking the kiss and looking down at him, "My offer still stands. Could use the company. And...You really don't have to use a swimsuit." She then leaned down to lightly blow in his ear, "Plus, you know how _easily_ mine comes off..."

Adrien chuckled and squeezed her hips lightly, "I...suppose I could take a little break."

Marinette smirked and nibbled his ear, "Purrfect~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Poor, poor Adrien...for most of that fic at least XD**


	12. How can you think I'm anything but hope-

**OH GOD THE FEELS IN THIS ONE! WHY DID I HAVE TO CHOOSE THAT PROMPT?! Because the muses wanted it that's why. Anyway, yes this has feels and you bet your butts I had to set it in the rain. RAIN WILL FOREVER BE A LOVE SQUARE THING!**

 **Prompt: "How can you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you?"**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"How can you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you?"

Marinette's breath caught in her throat at his words, that couldn't be...right? Looking up, arms still hugging herself tight as tears mingled with the falling rain, the dark haired teen gaped at the blonde in front of her.

He was just as soaked as she was, hair and clothes plastered to his skin, green eyes shining not only with his own unshed tears but with sincerity, he meant it. Adrien took in a ragged breath before continuing, glad she was paying attention to him, "Marinette...Mari..You know how much I love you. Since we first met I've loved you. And even if you _weren't_ Ladybug I'm sure I would still love you just as much! Maybe it would have taken longer to fall for the absolutely amazing, wonderful, courageous, sweet girl that sat behind me in class but I know I would have. There's just something compelling about you that I can't ignore."

"But-"

"No! No buts! I don't care what Chloe's said and neither should you! She-She's just jealous and petty! You _know_ there's no other girl I think about half as much as I do you. You're the first person I think about in the morning, you're the one I dream about at night, You're were my first real friend as yourself and Ladybug, I...I can't imagine my life without you anymore..." At this he head drooped a little, "It hurts to think what would happen if you were gone...or never even came into my life..." He looked up at her again, an attempt at a comforting smile on his face, "You...You're the light of my life, the person I get up for every day...I'm pretty sure we were destined to be together and...there is _No One Else I'd Rather Be With!"_

Marinette gasped shallowly, trying, and failing, not to start sobbing. She was such an idiot. She knew not to listen to anything Chloe, or anyone else negative, said about her and her relationship with Adrien. And to think she had almost hurt him being the idiot she was. He was right, they were meant to be. He was her partner, always and forever. Whimpering, she finally let go and ran to him, sobbing into his chest as she clutched him tightly, "Sorry... Sorry...so sorry!"

"Shhh, Mari, shhhh. It's okay." Adrien comforted, rubbing her back and holding her as tightly as he could, "Everything's fine."

"I'm such an idiot though!"

"You could never be an idiot, Princess." He leaned back enough to take her face into his hands and try to wipe her tears away, "Silly and maybe a tad unconfident in just how amazing you are but never, not even in a million years, could you be an idiot." He placed their foreheads together as she sniffed, "And it doesn't matter anyway, I'd still love you."

She sniffed again along with another whimper like sound before nodding, "I-I love you too!"

Kissing her forehead gently, the model pulled her back into their hug, letting the rain wash over them as she calmed down. Eventually he suggested they get back to her home and warm up, promising to stay the night and cuddle her all night before leaning down and picking up a familiar black umbrella. They were going to be just fine.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **And that's that...for now. DUNDUNDUN! XD Anyway, yes until I get more prompts/ideas this is the last update for a while but Never Fear! This collection is far from over. c:**


	13. In my defense

**Another request for my Bestie/Wife with the choosen prompt coming from a starter sentence prompt thing.**

 **Fluff and Flirting with Implied Sin! XD**

 **Prompt: "In my defense, I thought this would go a** _ **lot**_ **more smoothly."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"In my defense, I thought this would go a _lot_ more smoothly."

Adrien chuckled as he pulled his pouting girlfriend into his arms, "Is that so?"

Marinette whined as she buried her face into chest, "It's not funny. I had it all planned out!"

He rubbed her back before pulling her hair out of the messy bun it sat in and running his fingers though it as he nuzzled the top of her head, "Tell me this plan, Princess."

She gave another whine as she clutched the back of his shirt before consenting, "Fine..."

Adrien waited patiently as she composed herself, rubbing her back again though her partially unzipped dress.

"Well one," She began dryly, "I suppose to meet you at the door with a drink." Instead he had come home a little early and had caught her getting dressed up. She had yelled at him not to look before shooing him out. He then watched amusedly as she rushed out a few minutes later, twisting her hair up in a bun hurriedly, dress half zipped and pour them a glass a wine. "Then dinner wasn't suppose to burn."

"Dinner didn't burn."

"It burned enough..." She pouted. They had been sitting on the couch, their normal banter and flirting flowing before the smell of burnt meat permeated the air. Marinette had panicked and rushed to their kitchenette to flip the dial on the stove off. She then lifted the lid of the dish she made and frown at it.

"There was still enough to eat." Adrien said, nuzzling her again, "And it was delicious~"

She frowned into his shirt, "You're just saying that..."

"No, I'm not. It was good."

She huffed and dropped the subject, "And then I certainly wasn't suppose to set the table on fire." They had been flirting again, Marinette making way with her plan to seduce him as she walked around the table. She had tripped slightly, bumping the table but Adrien had thankfully caught her. She had rolled with landing in his lap and they had been lost in a kiss when the smell of something burning had once again drawn their attention. Both had jumped at the sight of the potholder that had caught on fire from the fallen candle before Marinette grabbed it and tossed in the sink, Adrien handling the small smolder on the table. Which led them to the present.

"Hey now, we caught it in time." He comforted.

"If I hadn't tripped, it wouldn't have happened at all..."

Adrien chuckled and continued to rub her back, "Hey, at least we still have the wine."

The fashion designed scoffed, "Watch, I'll spill that too."

He smiled fondly down at her, "Not if we drink it~" He wrapped an arm around her hips and pulled her flush with him, fingers of his other hand playing idly on the skin of her back. "Look, we can enjoy the wine and you can continue your lovely little plan of seducing me."

Her cheeks burned as a blush formed, "I-if you know I'm trying to seduce you, why bother?"

The model leaned forward and rubbed their noses together as he looked into her eyes, "Because I like when you seduce me, My Lady."

"If that's so...then why did you just unzip the rest of my dress? Seems to me like you're trying to do the seducing, Kitty."

He grinned wickedly, "Just...planning ahead."

She hummed and leaned forward, placing her mouth near his ear, "You sure you're not just trying to get a look at my underwear?"

"I've already seen the back of your bra."

She pulled back slightly with a mock gasp, "But what if you see the rest?"

A blonde eyebrow raised, "Am I not suppose to?"

She stepped back, arms crossed to hold her dress up, "Maybe~" She then turned and presented her back, "Zip me up."

"Why should I?" He asked, hands holding her hips as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder blade.

She smirked over her shoulder at him, "Zip me up, pour the rest of the wine and then we'll see if we even make it to the bed tonight."

"Oh~? That so?"

"Mm-hmm~"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest as he peppered her neck with kisses, "See? Knew we could turn the night around."

She groaned, "Shush, too early to say that. Now do what I asked."

"You didn't ask me to do anything, you demanded."

"I thought you liked it when I demanded things?"

He nipped at her neck causing her to squeak, "Oh, I do~"

She giggled and rocked her hips back, "Then do what I said."

"...Do I have to?"

"If you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight by yourself, then yes."

Adrien sighed dramatically, "Fine..." before zipping her dress up part way.

Marinette raised an eyebrow over her shoulder, "That's not all the way."

"No, but it is how you had it earlier." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I suppose I'll let it slip...this time." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey."

He grinned and pulled her close, "Hey."

"Je t'aime~"

"Je t'aime, My Lady~" He rubbed their noses together playfully.

She giggled before kissing him quickly, "Now...about that wine..."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **These two never wanna shut up when they start flirting XD Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. I'm not even sorry

**I told my Bestie/Wife to send me a new prompt from something I reblogged on tumblr. So here it is and the resulting fic.**

 **Prompt: "I'm not even sorry."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"I'm not even sorry." Adrien says smugly.

Marinette sighs, "Of course you're not..."

"Aww, come on, My Lady~ You know you love it!" He said, proudly holding out the sweater he found her. It was clearly Chat Noir themed. Black, lime green stitching around the hems, lime green paw pads on the pockets and cat ears on the hood. Usually, she wouldn't mind wearing something like that but of course her tricky kitty had found one with a pun on the back. 'You've _cat_ to be _kitten_ me right _meow'_ it said in swooping lime green cursive.

Marinette sighed again and shook her head, a fond smile threatening to emerge, "How do you know I love it? It has a pun on it."

"And you love my puns." He grinned, "And you love me! And if you wear it we'll match!"

The young fashion designer tried to smother her giggles with her hand, "I hardly think you're Ladybug themed sweater constitutes matching."

"Yes, it does! You and I go together, Bugaboo!"

She finally laughed, "You got me there, Chaton." She turned and held her arms, "Put it on me?"

The blonde happily approached and slipped the garment over her arms. She zipped it up and flipped the hood up, stuffing her hands in the pockets before turning and giving her best flirty Chat like expression, "How do I look?"

Adrien grinned, "Purr-fect~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **The pun is brought to you by this amusing and amazing mug the bestie wife found XD**


	15. Is that my shirt?

**Have some short and sweet fluff!**

 **Prompt: "Is that my shirt?"**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Is that my shirt?"

Marinette blushed lightly and fought a grin as she faced one Chat Noir standing on her window sill, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Chat grinned, "Oh, I believe you do, Princess~" His eyes appraised her quickly, she looked very appealing in his loose shirt and her tiny sleep shorts, "What you don't just steal phones now?"

The designer rolled her eyes, "Haha."

The hero chuckled quietly and stepped into the room, fading into Adrien Agreste as his transformation dropped. Marinette caught Plagg in her hands and began to gently pet him between the ears as she leaned into the blonde. Adrien in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"I missed you." She said softly, relaxing into his embrace.

"I missed you too, My Lady~" He gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "It's good to be home..."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Mari 'Phone and Shirt theirf' Dupain-Cheng (Soon to be Agreste) XD**


	16. I'm sorry, but no

**Yay, here's an update. My muses have been stupid lately and I hate writers block. Human!Kwami cause that's what came out XD**

 **Prompt: "I'm sorry but no."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Oh come on, Plagg! Please?" Tikki asked, blue eyes wide and pleading as she held onto the creature in her arms.

"No." The dark haired young man crossed his arms.

"But she was all alone and needs a good home." The tiny black and white cat in her arms meowed softly as if to agree with her.

Plagg's green eyes narrowed, "Then take her to the shelter and she can find a home. We don't need a cat, Tikki."

The red head pouted, "Oh but Plagg! Why not?! She's just a baby..." She scratched the kitten behind the ears, causing a happy purr to escape, "She'd be the... _purr_ fect little addition to our home."

"Tikki..." He cursed her ability to make him feel bad, especially when she used puns against him. No! He had to be strong! "We can't."

She looked up at him though her lashes, eyes as large as she could make them, "But I thought you liked cats?"

"I do-"

"Then can't we keep her?" She asked again, pouting as she held the feline up to his face. The kitten mewed again and gently pawed at his face.

 _'Be strong, be strong, be strong!'_ He chanted in his head. Plagg then made the mistake of looking at his girlfriend again, her lip wobbling and eyes starting to shine with unshed tears.

He was suck a sucker. "Fine..." He groaned.

"Oh, yay~!" Tikki cheered, hugging the kitten gently before kissing Plagg's cheek, "Thank you, Plagg~!"

"Yeah, yeah..." He grumbled, arms crossed but secretly happy at her excitement.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Plagg's such a territorial cat, even when he's human XD**


	17. You can trust me

**Another prompt, another oneshot. Yay! Enjoy. Pre-reveal stuff which is a little unusual for me.**

 **Prompt: "You can trust me."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"You can trust me."

"K-know-I-! I-I know!" Marinette squeaked, smiling awkwardly at her crush.

Adrien smiled reassuringly, or well he hoped it was reassuring, at the girl in front of him as they waited their turn.

Their class was currently doing a trust exercise, one where someone fell backwards and trusted their partners to catch them. Fate, of course, had paired Adrien and Marinette together. The aspiring fashion designer was trying her very best not to hyperventilate at the thought of falling into Adrien's arms.

They were finally called for their turn and the young model flashed another smile at his friend before they went to their positions. Marinette stood on the platform, back facing the edge and took a deep breath. She could do this. She trusted Chat with her life almost every day, she could trust Adrien like that too and they'd have a very happy life together. One more calming breath and she fell backwards.

And after a very brief moment of panic was caught in a pair of strong arms, a very _familiar_ pair of arms, holding her gently. Her brain screamed as she turned to look at Adrien, his green eyes watching her gently and suddenly too similar to another pair of green eyes she knew well.

 _"Chat...?"_

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **DunDunDun! May or may not continue X3**


	18. I'm not doing this

**More fluff cause you all love it.**

 **Prompt: "I'm not doing this."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"I'm not doing this."

 _"All you need is love~"_

"This isn't happening."

 _"All you need is love~!"_

"No, Chat."

 _"All you need is loo-oove~!"_ He grinned cheekily at her, waiting for it...

She knew what he wanted and it wasn't happening, "I am not going to sing, Chat."

The blonde pouted, "Oh, come on, My Lady. You love that song!"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to sing it on a rooftop," Ladybug said, hands on her hips, "Especially during patrol."

"You're no fun, Bugaboo..."

The young woman sighed and reached up to scratch behind one of her partners ears, "How about we watch the movie after patrol? Popcorn, cuddles and I'll sing along then."

Green eyes sparkled as Chat perked up, a late night movie with his girlfriend sounded perfect, "Deal!"

Marinette giggled, "Then come along, Chaton. Let's finish patrol."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Headcanon: Moulin Rouge is their favorite movie.**


	19. Sorry, were you sleeping?

**This one is sort, not really, mostly past over angst with fluff.**

 **Prompt: "Sorry, were you sleeping?"**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Sorry, were you sleeping?"

"Nu-uh...noo, just-" Marinette let loose a large yawn, "Just...uh...dozed off a little, wasn't sleeping, I swear." She blinked her eyes, the hero crouching at the end of her bed slowly becoming less blurry.

"Should I go?" Chat asked, quietly.

"Nooo-" She yawned again and placed her book to the side, "It's fine. I was waiting...Is something wrong?"

He jerked slightly, surprised that even half asleep his princess could tell something was off, "...No, of course not."

She frowned at him, "Adrien..."

He sighed and let his transformation fade away, Plagg floating off to find Tikki, "Just...Just the usual..."

His girlfriend made a noise of sympathy and slid down her pillows before gesturing to him, "Come here..."

Adrien kicked off his shoes and crawled up before wrapping his arms around her and tucking his head into her neck. She started to gently and slowly run her fingers though his hair, happy when he seemed to finally relax in her arms.

"Sorry..." He mumbled into her neck.

"Don't be. Never be." She nuzzled her nose into his hair, "You can stay here for the night. I could use a snuggled buddy."

He let off a small amused huff, grateful for his lady and how she knew just what he needed, "I love you."

She hummed, "Love you too. Sleep now."

He placed a light kiss on her shoulder, "As you wish, My Lady."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **I just had this image of post-reveal Chat coming to visit cause his father's being...well Gabriel and Mari kind of not really awake and still knowing something's wrong. And that's what I wrote. c: Hope you enjoyed.**


	20. You need to go

**And here's something with the whole gang! (Sort of) Plus Cosette pops up! Yay for my OC! XD**

 **Prompt: "You need to go."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"You need to go."

"But why?" Adrien asked as he was pushed toward the door, "I wanna stay."

"Sorry! No boys allowed~" Cosette sang from the doorway, holding it open for Alya.

"Aww, come on! I won't get in the way!"

Nino chuckled as he watched Alya push his best friend out the door, "Dude, give it up. They're not gonna let you."

"Nino! You're suppose to be on my side!"

"This. Is. A. Girls. Only. Party. Agreste." Alya huffed before finally pushing the deceptively strong model out into the hall, "That's the point of a bachelorette party."

"But what about-"

Cosette giggled again, "Mari shut that down. There will be absolutely no men at this party."

"Which kind of ruins the point..." Alya muttered.

"I could always-"

"No!" Cosette and Alya cried together, the brunette blushing and the ombre haired woman glaring at him.

"We don't need Marinette fainting at her own party. ...Plus do it on your own time, I love you guys but I do not wanna be present while you get frisky."

Adrien smirked, "We wouldn't~"

"Just go." Came Marinette's voice as she finally poked her head around the corner, "They'll stop arguing if you do, Kitty."

"Aww, but Princess!"

The fashion designer smirked and sashayed past her best friends in order to kiss Adrien quickly, "Go." She then leaned up to whisper in his ear, "And you can give me a private show later..."

Adrien pouted, "Fine..." He then grabbed Marinette around the waist and kissed her.

Nino chuckled again and gently pulled them apart, "Alright, alright. We know you two are ridiculously in love but we outta go, Man. You got your own party to go to."

"And I want you two gone before the girls show up."

"You wound me, Alya!" Adrien gasped dramatically.

Marinette giggled and kissed Adrien's cheek, "Go. I'll see you later."

The blonde leaned in and gave her another quick kiss, "Fine. I love you and have fun."

"You too."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Sorry, if it ends kind of suddenly. I couldn't get a good ending/they just kept going so I had to cut them off. That's it for this batch of chapters, will do more when the muses strike. Also I'm proud of myself for making the ansgty feeling prompts not angsty!**


	21. Hey, Have you seen the? Oh

**Hey! Who wants a update?! Sorry it took so long, and it's not a very big update, I haven't had much muse to write lately. Anyway, Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompt: "Hey, have you seen the...?** _ **Oh."**_

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Hey, have you seen the…? _Oh."_

Whatever Marinette had expected to find her fiance doing when she came into the bedroom to ask him if he'd seen the scissors it wasn't...this. Their bedroom had been transformed into one of those cheesy romance novel romantic getaway type of rooms with roses and candle light everywhere. But what had caused her to pause and her face to heat up was how her partner was posed.

He was stretched out, head propped up on his elbow, hair tussled just so with nothing but a strategically placed pillow between his legs and rose in his mouth, looking every bit of Paris' top male model.

Adrien smirked and held the rose out, "Evening, My Lady~ Care to join me?"

Marinette felt her face grow even warmer as she squeaked, "Oh! Um...Well...Uh..." She then suddenly slapped a hand to her nose, "Bathroom!"

The blonde watched her run into the bathroom and slam door in both confusion and worry, "...Mari?"

Following her, he knocked gently, "Princess...You okay?" before opening the door and finding her tipping her head back with tissues pressed against her nose.

She groaned lightly, "Sometimes I forget I'm engaged to an actual model."

Adrien couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he came over and placed his hands on her hips, "Did I really give you a nose bleed?"

"...Yes..."

He chuckled again and pressed a kiss into her hair, "Sorry, Love."

"Please tell you're dressed."

"Why?"

She groaned and flailed her free hand around, "Because I can't-Handle you right now if you weren't!"

"I'm dressed...sort of."

Marinette huffed before glaring at him though the mirror, "I hate you."

All she could see were his sparkling green eyes above her head, "No, you don't. You love me~"

His only answer was a grumble.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Poor Mari XD Anyway, hope you liked!**


	22. Please stay

**This one took some time because I still haven't learned to write things when they're fresh on my mind. Also it's hard to write with a cold :/ Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **Prompt: "Please stay."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Please stay."

Adrien glanced over at his wife and smiled sadly at her, "You know I would. In a heartbeat." He sat back down beside her on their bed and took her hand in his, "But if I don't go now, I'll miss my flight."

"I know..."

"But hey! Alya and your parents will be around to keep you company! And I'll have my phone close by so you can call me!"

"Yeah..." She sniffed.

"Oh no, no, no! Mari, don't cry!" He gently pulled her up and into his arms before rubbing her back, "I'll be okay, Princess, I'll only be gone a few days."

"I know that!" She sniffled, "But I can't help feeling like this..."

"Shh...I know." He placed a hand gently on her stomach, "You're seven months pregnant with our kitten."

"Don't call her that."

"Why not? You don't like it when I call her 'Catbug'." Adrien hugged her gently, "It'll be okay, I'll be back before you know it."

Marinette scoffed gently, "Doubt that..."

"I'll call during any free time I have and take lots of pictures so you can feel like you're with me."

She sniffed gently again, "Okay..."

He hugged her close for a few more moments, rubbing her back and nuzzling the top of her head before he sighed, "I really have to go...If I don't..."

"I know." She pulled away and wiped at her eyes before a watery laugh escaped her, "You must be sick of me with all these mood swings by now."

"Hey," He cupped her face in his hands and leaned, "Never. I could never be sick of you no matter what." He then kissed her gently. "I love you, Bugaboo~"

"I love you, too, Kitty." She then sighed gently, "You should go..."

Adrien smiled softly at her, "Want me to text when I'm the airport? And after I land?"

"...Yes please."

He kissed her quickly once more, "Alright. I love you, My Lady~"

She giggled lightly, "I love you too. Now go before you really are late."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **This one feels a little not-done but I can't for the life of me think of something to add without it going on and on, so it's done. Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. You look good in my shirt

**Okay, so I figured it was time for a big update for these drabbles since I haven't done anything for a while, Damn Writers Block -_- Anyway! So I've got quite a few new drabbles for you all to enjoy! Starting with...**

 **Prompt: "You look good in my shirt."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"You look good in my shirt."

Marinette felt herself blush as she paused in the process of making coffee, "Y-you think so?"

Adrien hummed an affirmative as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled the side of her head, "Extremely attractive in fact."

Giggling lightly, she leaned back into his embrace, "Down, Kitty. Last night was enough for now."

He chuckled low and kissed her pink cheek, "As you wish, My Love~" The blonde then proceeded to nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Someone's cuddly this morning."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm a very cuddly cat, you know."

"Yes, I'm very much aware, Chaton." The designer giggled before going back to making coffee, Adrien still clinging to her, "...You're not going to be letting me go, are you?"

"Nope~" He nuzzled her neck some more before placing a kiss on her bare shoulder where his shirt had slipped down slightly, "I love you, My Lady."

Marinette smiled and leaned her head against his, "I love you too, Adrien."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Short and sweet~ These two can be so fluffy! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!**


	24. Have I ever told you pregnancy makes you

**Next we've got... *drum rolls*...More fluff! Yay! Who doesn't love fluff? Especially tooth-rotting, married!Adrienette fluff! Enjoy.**

 **Prompt: "Have ever I told you pregnancy makes you look hotter?"**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Have I ever told you pregnancy makes you look hotter?"

Marinette sniffed, looking tearily up at her husband, "You're just saying that."

"Of course I'm not, Princess." Adrien sat beside her, taking her hands in his, "You look gorgeous!"

"Don't feel like it..." She pouted, "I feel fat and ugly and...There's no way you're attracted to me!"

"Hey, hey, hey. No, don't cry." He pulled her close and rocked her gently as she cried, "Shh...You're not fat, nor ugly and there is no way I would never find you unattractive. You're just as beautiful as they day we met, My Lady."

"I was fifteen then." She sniffled.

"So?" He lifted her face up and gently held it between his hands, "Marinette, Princess, My Lady, My Bugaboo...You are beautiful. You are gorgeous. You are hot. And you're incredibly sexy." He grinned as he saw her become flushed at being completed so much, "No matter what you look like, you will always be all those things and more to me. I love you." He then placed a hand on her stomach where their daughter grew, "And judging from what I feel, our kitten isn't too happy about her maman putting herself down like she has been."

Finally Marinette gave a hiccuppy giggle and wiped at her eyes, "You're too good to me, you know that?"

Adrien leaned in and kissed away a stray tear on her cheek, "It's what I'm here for, to pick you up whenever you need it, just like you've always done for me."

Marinette sniffled again, "Still...I'm sorry I've been so moody lately."

The blonde gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek, "You can't help it, Bug. You have life growing inside you."

"How can you be so understanding?"

"Because," He leaned in close, "It's _you._ My darling, wonderful wife." He then kissed her cheek, "My first friend," Another kiss, "My best friend," And another, "My partner." Soon he was just peppering her face with kisses, causing her to giggle.

"Adrien! Stop!" She laughed, trying to move away as he attacked her face.

"But why, My Lady? You're laughing again." He then started kissing her again causing more laughter to escape.

Laughing, the designer tried to push him away, "Come on! Stop! Please?!"

Adrien leaned back for a moment, observing her for a moment before cupping her cheek and leaning, giving her a loving kiss on her lips, one she sank into and returned before he pulled away, "Alright, I'll stop."

Marinette giggled lightly as she smiled at him, "I love you, so much."

He grinned, eyes sparkling, "I know, I love you too." He then grabbed her hand and placed both of theirs on her stomach, "As does our little one."

Marinette grunted as she felt said little one kick the inside of her stomach, "Love us, she may but I wish she wouldn't kick so hard."

"Aww, she's telling us she can't wait to come out~"

"She still has a few more months until that happens."

"And we're eagerly awaiting that day."

Marinette hummed before switching her gaze back to Adrien and kissing his cheek, "Thank you."

He smiled and placed their foreheads together, "Anytime, My Lady. And I meant what I said, pregnancy has made you look even hotter than you already were. I mean, you've always been 'Wow' but now? You're blinding!"

Marinette gave that noise that was between an eep and a groan as she blushed bright red before hiding her face in his chest, "I get it, Chaton. You can quit now."

"Mmm...Nope~! I think I'll just keep complementing my wife because, you know, she's clawsome!"

"Noooo! Not cat puns!"

"Yes! All the cat puns, Purr-incess!"

She groaned, "I hate you."

"No, you love me. You just said so."

Marinette merely sighed and shook her head but smiled all the same, her kitty was a dork but he was an amazing dork.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Marinette's a very lucky woman to have someone like Adrien, isn't she? Also, these two sometimes never want to shut up, this could have gone on longer but I cut it so it wouldn't drag on. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!**


	25. You're drunk, sweetheart

**My bestie and I have a personal headcanon that Marinette is a Sleepy!Drunk whenever she drinks too much...this drabble explores that XD**

 **Prompt: "You're drunk, sweetheart."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"You're drunk, sweetheart."

"Noooo... 'm tipsy." Came the slurred reply.

"No, pretty sure you're drunk, Princess."

"Nu-uh..." She pouted up at him as the rode the elevator up to their floor.

Adrien chuckled at her disgruntled look, "Yes, you are."

Marinette hiccupped, "Nope."

The hero chuckled again as she buried her face in his neck, his own slightly foggy mind thoroughly amused by her actions. He felt her sigh against him and knew it wouldn't be long until she fell asleep. He nuzzled the top of her head before being mildly surprised when he felt her lips on his neck.

"What'cha doin', Princess?"

"Mmm...'Decuing you.." Was her sleepy reply.

"Seducing me? Why don't you wait till tomorrow to do that?"

"Nooo, wanna now." She whined just before the elevator dinged to let them out.

Chuckling, Adrien easily picked her up and carried her out into the hallway bridal style, making his way to their apartment. Marinette sighed against him again and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. And just when he thought she had fallen asleep, he felt her placing another sleepy kiss on his neck.

"Hey, Tikki?" He called softly as he stopped in front on their door, ignoring his girlfriends sleepy attempt at seducing him, "Think you could unlock the door for us?"

The little red sprite fluttered out of her charges purse with a giggle, "Of course." She then phased though the door and with a click, opened it.

Adrien shuffled himself and Marinette though the door, shutting it gently with his foot as he nodded his thanks to the kwami, Plagg coming out from Marinette's purse with a yawn. The little black cat slow blinked at Adrien before gently head-butting against Marinette's cheek. Tikki giggled and bid Adrien goodnight before she and her other half went to their little bed.

"Come on, My Lady," He said, noticing her attempted kisses had gotten slower, "Let's get you to bed. You can seduce me all you want tomorrow."

"Nooo..." She slurred before yawning, "I wanna...Wanna...sleep with you..."

"And you will." Just not the way she wanted to at the moment.

Marinette hummed softly but otherwise didn't say anything else and by the time Adrien laid her on their bed, she was fast asleep. Chuckling lightly, Adrien gently removed her heels before taking down her hair and removing her jewelry. He then tossed off her own jacket and shirt and slipped in beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sleep tight, Bugaboo." He murmured softly, kissing her forehead gently before joining her in the realm of sleep.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Poor Mari, she'll be hungover in the morning no doubt XP But I'm sure Adrien will take good care of her. Hope you enjoy and stay tuned!**


	26. Do I have to?

**You know...I have Plagg/Tikki as the second couple in this series but I haven't done much for them recently, so let's change that with some more Human!Kwami AU!**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS IN FORM OF THE CANON NAMES OF TWO OF THE OTHER KWAMI'S. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THEM SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T MIND/ALREADY KNOW, READ ON.**

 **Prompt: "Do I have to?"**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," The petite red-head stuck her hands to her hips as she glared at her whining boyfriend, "You have to! Come on, Plagg, it's been years since we saw Duusu and Trixx, it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there."

The dark haired male sighed, "But Tikki! Duusu's such a cry baby and I don't want to be the victim of Trixx's pranks again."

"Oh, I'm sure they've grown out of those traits." Tikki chirped, hopping up besides him on their bed before she clasped her hands in front of her, "Please, Plagg? Nooroo and Wayzz and the Bees will be there too, you just gotta come!"

Green eyes narrowed, "You used the plural. Hunni's sister's gonna be there too?"

"Yep! The whole gang back together!"

Plagg groaned and flopped against their pillows, "Noooo!"

"Please?!" Tikki begged, dark blue eyes wide, "I won't complain about your Camembert addiction for a week."

He cracked open one eye to observe her for a moment before sitting up, "Since I'm gonna have to spend time with some of the most annoying people ever, make it two weeks. And! You make me a cheesecake!"

Tikki giggled, grinning widely, "Deal! Oh, Plagg, thank you! This'll be so much fun!"

The young man just sighed as his girlfriend continued to excitedly talk about seeing their old friends again. Internally though, he was happy she was excited and he'd do anything to keep her smiling.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **It's offcial, Plagg not only loves cheese but is also a cheese ball XD Hunni is my OC Kwami and in the human AU she and the canon bee are sisters c: Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!**


	27. Just kiss already!

**This next one may be just a little bit on the cracky side but not by much. Alya just may be a little OOC but then again...she is very invested in her ships.**

 **Prompt: "Just kiss already!"**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Just kiss already!"

Marinette and Adrien jumped slightly apart, faces flaming, at the shout before turning to see an annoyed looking Alya and a guilty Nino standing in a bush some yards away from them.

"A-Alya!" Marinette cried, face turning even redder.

"Sorry, Dudes! I tried to stop her!"

"And I told you I wasn't going to miss this! You know how long I've waited for these two to get together!"

As their friends started to bicker, Marinette buried her burning face in her hands as she groaned. She couldn't believe this had happened, her first kiss with Adrien, post-reveal, interrupted because her best friend had been spying on them...and impatient. She felt Adrien gently pulled her towards him and hid her face in his chest.

"Hey...It's okay, Princess." He said softly into her hair, "It's not like we haven't kissed before."

Her blue-bell eyes peaked up at him as she pouted, "But it would have been our first after revealing our identities..."

Adrien cupped her cheek, "We'll get another chance, Bugaboo. One that..uh...hopefully won't have those two spying on us."

Marinette glanced over at their friends who were still arguing before looking up at her boyfriend. She then took a deep breath and ignored her raging blush as she leaned up and kissed him. Adrien blinked in surprised at the bold move before sinking in and kissing her back, arms wrapping around her waist.

"And another thing!"

"Uh...Alya?"

"What?" The reported asked before following where Nino was pointing, spying her two friends pulling apart from a kiss, "Oh come on! I missed it!"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Poor, poor Alya. Don't worry, you'll get to watch them kiss at their wedding for sure XD Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!**


	28. Oh my God, he's adorable! Can we keep

**And here we have more slightly!Older Adrienette/LadyNoir fluff because why not? XD**

 **Prompt: "Oh my God, he's adorable! Can we keep him, please?"**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Oh my God, he's adorable! Can we keep him, please?"

Ladybug sighed as Chat Noir held up a small orange tabby cat, an eager smile on his face. The kitten mewed and her partner was instantly cooing at it, gently scratching under it's chin.

"I thought you preferred black cats, Kitty?" She asked teasingly, unable to resist coming closer to pet the tiny feline.

"I like all cats, My Lady. So, can we keep him?"

"You know we can't."

Chat pouted at her, ears falling flat against his head, "Why not?"

"Adrien..." The heroine sighed, "You know between hero work, your busy schedule, my internship and school, we're too busy right now to take care of him. We...we've hardly had time for each other lately too and it'd just be worse for this little guy."

The hero sighed in defeat, "Right..."

Unable to stand her partner looking so sad, Ladybug took the purring kitten into her arms, "Tell you what, Chaton, we'll take him for the night since I'm pretty sure it's going to start raining soon and in the morning we'll take him to the shelter. You know they'll do their very best to find him a good home if their second favorite investor brings him in."

"Second favorite? I'm the first favorite."

"Chat Noir is the favorite. Adrien Agreste is their second."

Green eyes blinked for a moment before he chuckled softly, "Fair enough. You've got yourself a deal, Princess." He wrapped one arm around her waist and started to pet the kitten again with his other before leaning over and giving Ladybug a soft kiss on the of her head, "Thank you."

"Of course. I would never let a tiny baby suffer in the rain. Now let's go home."

"As you wish, Bugaboo~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **D'aaww~ Saving kitties from the rain, these two are the best heroes XD Hope enjoyed and stay tuned!**


	29. Draw me like one of your French Girls

**What's this?! A random Chloe/Nath chapter?! Blasphamy! Okay, no, not blasphamy but I did get the random urge to write Chloe/Nath so here it is. First time writing these two so hopefully they're not too OOC. Plus they're a little bit older here as well...anyway...**

 **Prompt: "Draw me like one of your French Girls."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Draw me like one of your French Girls."

Teal eyes blinked before peaking out from behind the easel, "...You realize we're both French right?"

"...That...That doesn't matter!" Squawked the blonde in front of him before dropping dramatically onto the chaise he kept in his studio, "Draw me."

Nathaniel sighed and turned back to his painting, "I've already drawn you, Chloe. Plenty of times."

"But-"

"Besides I really want to finish this. It's almost done."

Chloe pouted and crossed her arms, "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you like me." And he knew from the silence that followed that statement his girlfriend was quietly muttering to herself as she pouted some more. "I think you'll really like what I'm working on."

"Well _I'm_ not so sure. Since you won't let me _see_ it. You always let me look..."

The red-head looked at her from behind the painting and smiled at her, "I promise it'll be worth the wait."

"...Fine but when it's done I want to go out to dinner. Some place fancy this time."

He sighed, "Alright."

She squealed happily, "That'll be fun~! Oh! We can go to that new place that's opening up near the Seine! I can have Daddy make us a reservation and you can wear that nice blazer I've only seen you in once and I can go shopping-"

"Why don't you just wear that blue dress? The one that matches your eyes?"

"Oh...well...I _suppose_ I could... You like that one?"

"I do." The artist took a dab of black paint and quickly sighed his name to the his painting, "It's done."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm, come look."

Chloe flounced over next to him before pausing with a slight 'oh...' and Nathaniel smiled at her as she took in the painting. Said art piece featured the heiress sleeping, head cradled by her arms, hair down and a serene smile on her face as the moonlight from the window she laid across shown upon her.

"You...painted me."

"I promised I would."

The blond sighed, a soft smile on her face as she gazed at her painting, "Okay...I forgive you."

"F-for what?"

"Ignoring me." She then grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards their apartment besides his studio, "Come, come! Let's go have some quality time together."

"I-I wasn't ignoring you, Chloe! You know that!"

"You were but it's okay now. You're forgiven and now you're going to pay attention to only me and not a painting of me."

Nathaniel merely sighed and allowed her drag him away, very used to the way she admitted she just wanted to cuddle.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **I was unsure how to end it so...you got what you got XD I blame my bestie for causing me to ship this ship lol! Anyway hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!**


End file.
